


Джек и бобовое дерево

by siromanez



Series: Bones (TV) fic [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Action, Background Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Case Fic, Character Study, Child Abuse, Child Death, Childhood Memories, Detective Stiles, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Historical References, Mad Science, Minor Violence, Money, Murder, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Politics, Post-Season 05 AU, Social Justice, Social Links, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Почему Ходжинс, очень богатый и образованный человек, не любит правительство и верит в конспирологические теории.Текст написан до 6 сезона.





	

Джек Ходжинс шел через парк Института Джефферсона. Шел домой с работы пешком. Потому что намеревался зайти в бар и обдумать кое-что в одиночестве. После четырех часов сравнительного анализа образцов почв хотелось смены обстановки. Нужно было взглянуть на задачу под другим углом. Возможно, он неправильно задал параметры поиска, и потому ни в одном из мест, на которые он указал Буту как на потенциальное место убийства, люди Бута не нашли ни единой улики. Да и сама почва — теоретически такая же — в реальности по составу отличалась от той, что осталась под ногтями жертвы.

Холодный влажный ветер накинулся на Джека посреди парка, настойчиво сбивая с пути, пробираясь под воротник и неприятно шлепая по ушам. Джек вытащил из-за пазухи скомканную тонкую шерстяную шапочку и в тот же момент замер, разглядывая клумбу.

Деревце стойко сопротивлялось ветру, несмотря на то, что фантазия селекционера обошлась с бедным растением страшнее, чем компрачикосы со своими жертвами. Мысли Джека вцепились в слово «жертва» и принялись перебрасываться им, словно теннисным мячиком. Мячик пролетает над травяным кортом, специально высаженная трава… странная почва у корней деревца…

Джек едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. Порыв ветра с успехом сделал это за него. Вот и возможная разгадка! Почва у корней деревца сильно отличалась от остальной клумбы, судя по всему, уродца высадили в яму прямо в большом торфяном контейнере и только сверху присыпали местной... Жертву убили рядом с недавно высаженным растением, где местная почва начала смешиваться с другой. Эту версию стоило обдумать подробнее.

Джек натянул вязаную цветную шапочку на голову и пошел дальше, перебирая на ходу варианты. У кованой ограды он едва не столкнулся с посеревшим от холода молодым...

— Хэй, брат! — заступил ему дорогу чернокожий, среагировав, наверное, на шапочку и бороду Джека и тыча ему под нос банку консервированных бобов. — Корпорации убивают нас! Отравляют нас трансгенной едой! Бобы несут смерть!

Состав почв по-прежнему занимал все мысли Джека, потому он автоматически остановился и уставился на банку бобов в чужой руке, на заношенный рукав серого пальто, на человека, на самодельный плакат, прислоненный к ограде парка. С плаката улыбался белозубо и жизнерадостно крупный подросток с лицом записного хулигана.

Чернокожий тем временем с быстротой профессионального продавца ткнул в руку Джеку листовку и затараторил, словно товар рекламировал:

— Это Сэмюэл Уэйн, брат! Отравился пыльцой и трансгенными гербицидами, пыльцой на полях своего отца. Вкалывал, как мул, ради лишней копейки. А долбаная «Монсанто» не дает теперь его матери ни гроша! Подпиши петицию!

— Гербициды не бывают трансгенными, — рассеяно сказал Джек, сжав руку на листовке. Собеседник другой край листовки не отпустил, будто подцепив Джека на крючок.

— Здесь, в Институте, уже месяц лежит тело Уэйна, родители не могут похоронить его, потому что «Монсанто» подкупило экспертов и они…

Что-то беззвучно щелкнуло в мозгу Джека, и он выпустил листовку.

… Запах гари, вонь горелого мяса, в которой остались какие-то сладкие ноты; что-то черно - красное и бесформенное прикипело к рулю и переднему сиденью намертво, и словно булькало, начиная остывать; и сквозь это обугленное, булькающее, местами проступали пожелтевшие кости…

— Сэмюэл Уэйн, — проговорил Джек, отогнав кошмар. — Я запомнил, завтра я сам займусь его телом. И если «Монсанто» должны его матери, они заплатят. Но я думаю, они скорее должны его отцу. Ведь они его обанкротят.

И Джек ринулся прочь, преодолевая ветер, оставив собеседника стоять с открытым от удивления ртом.

 

* * *

 

Джек не знал, что сказал его двоюродный дед 21 ноября 1963 года или 5 июня 1968 года, Джека тогда еще и в проекте не было. А когда за стенами семейного особняка бушевал Уотергейт и отставка наступала Никсону на пятки, мама читала Джеку по вечерам, перед сном, сказку о Джеке и бобовом зернышке. Маленький Джек засыпал и грезил, как карабкается наверх по огромному побегу фасоли — фасоль, игравшая в прятки с садовниками, кое-где попадалась у них вокруг дома. Только листья почему-то превращались в огромные залы, полные многочисленных старших родственников. Мужчины неодобрительно смотрели на карабкающегося Джека — он лез на небо, в волшебную страну, по огромному семейному древу. И на самом верху одиноко сидел дед.

В год, когда Рейган проиграл выборы, Джек уже умел читать сам. В библиотеке кузен Бобби откопал ему старую уэльскую легенду о Джеке — истребителе великанов. Легенда совсем не походила на детскую сказочку. Джек из легенды был хитрым, смелым и наглым сыном богачей, частенько искавшим на свою голову приключений просто так. Он любил риск, чужое золото, бил в спину и очень напоминал прославленных пиратов. Настоящему Джеку иногда снилось, что их громадный дом и окрестные дома неведомым образом превратились в волшебные замки. Но в каждом замке или рядом с ним обязательно жил великан-людоед. Кое-кто из них приходился Джеку дядей, совсем как в легенде.

Когда учитель Джека как раз дошел до таблицы умножения, дед стал иногда брать «смышленого мальчишку» на встречи с другими членами клана. Некоторых это злило, а маму расстраивало. После этих встреч Джек принялся читать про "селекцию" и "интриги" все, что мог отыскать в библиотеке, до чего мог сам дотянуться, был пойман за этим дедом и получил в подарок Макиавелли в мягкой обложке. Тем вечером мать Джека разругалась с отцом и долго плакала.

В год, когда Рейган стал президентом, Джек пробрался тайком в комнату кузена Бобби, где тот с приятелями по школе смотрел кино. Их застукали, и на них обрушился просто шквал гнева. Отец Бобби рвал и метал. Джеку тоже досталось, хотя «Разыскивающий» с Аль Пачино показался ему не слишком интересным. Из-за чего такой шум? Разве нельзя поглядеть на себя голого в зеркало в ванной? Что там особенного, чтобы одни так потели и пыхтели, а другие так орали? Джека не впечатлили ни пряжки, ни ремни, ни обтянутые черной кожей задницы, а подкрашенные глаза так вообще — насмешили. Люди на экране пыжились и метались, натыкаясь на тела друг друга, как слепые, словно кузнечики в сезон спаривания.

А вот подслушанный разговор деда и Бобби озадачил Джека надолго:

— Не имеет значения, — ронял слова дед, — кто ты там на деле «у себя внутри». Людям можно внушить что угодно. Может, у тебя ума на это не хватает, Бобби? Не получается сладить даже с отцом, не справиться с приятелями в школе, в учебе тоже не чемпион, на что ты тогда годишься?

Джек видел посиневшие от напряжения пальцы кузена, вцепившиеся в перила. Это пугало.

— Сначала научись управлять людьми, а потом уж проявляй свою драгоценную внутреннюю сущность, — ядовито продолжил дед. — Старик Кеннеди, кому как не мне знать, я тебе рассказывал, был настоящий, открытый фашист, а что слепил из своих сыновей, какими они стали в глазах людей? Стань таким же, завоюй симпатии и преданность, а потом твори что хочешь.

— И где же его сыновья теперь? — прошипел Бобби. — Где они теперь? Вы стояли и аплодировали их смерти, сенатор, сэр? Вместе с прочими крысами вроде Рокфеллеров?

— И что ты в этом понимаешь? — казалось, деда Бобби скорее позабавил, чем уколол.

— Я понимаю, когда делят деньги и контроль над банками и убивают за это, когда все понимающе затыкаются, как по команде, будто невидимый дирижер палочкой взмахнул, когда… Но вы, конечно, можете поставить на Джека, на маленького засранца, которому мушиное дерьмо и пестики с тычинками интереснее, чем собственный член, поганец днюет и ночует у чертова микроскопа…

Дед засмеялся.

А двадцать с лишним лет спустя взрослый Джек Ходжинс в лаборатории Института Джефферсона смотрел на тело Сэмюэла Уэйна и не знал разгадки. Никаких следов. И анализы ничего не показывают. Ходжинс точно знал, что бобы и трансгенная пыльца здесь ни при чем, но по какой-то же причине парень умер? Почему-то слабел, терял сознание, что-то убило его иммунитет. Только не жадность «Монсанто», конечно. Такие убивают по-другому. Если не могут больше использовать. Как деда.

Деда, который своими руками вырастил собственное бобовое дерево.

— А ты не так безнадежен, внук, — удовлетворенно смеялся потом дед, примирительно обнимая Бобби. — Возьмись за ум. Смотри, вот это — залог власти до конца времен.

— Бобы?

— Хлеб. Кто дает людям хлеб и может отнять, тот правит миром. Представь себе семена, дающие всходы и урожай в три или в пять раз больше обычного. И всегда нужного качества. Представь растения, неподвластные болезням и перемене погоды. Но для всех этих чудес нужны специальные химикаты, специальные насекомые для опыления — и все это у тебя, Бобби, ты владеешь этим и можешь давать и отнимать по своему выбору, владеешь, как патентом на какой-нибудь станок. Вот зачем Джек. Ни мне, ни тебе не интересны мухи, пестики и тычинки, и никогда не станут интересны настолько, чтобы в этом разбираться. Но Джек... Держи, это сушеное зернышко — образец, ключ к новому миру. Наш новый талисман.

— Джек и волшебное бобовое дерево? Нормальные бобы не перестанут расти оттого, что вывели новый сорт.

— Жадность, Бобби, решит эту проблему. Держи, храни на память.

«У всего двойное дно, у всего двойное дно, у всего двойное дно», — повторял потом Джек, как молитву перед сном. Двойное дно. Он твердил это себе годами. Мухи были честны, бактерии не строили заговоров.

— Твой отец настаивает на другом колледже, Джек, на другой профессии в принципе, — приветливо сказал ему дед однажды. — Но я, вернее, я и Бобби, мы решили тебе помочь. До того, как ты сможешь располагать своим трастовым фондом, Джек, наша маленькая, не очень известная компания профинансирует… нет, не твою учебу, не возмущайся, мы даем деньги всему колледжу, сотни и сотни студентов, Джек! Они возьмут тебя на любых условиях, даже если ты звезду с неба попросишь и дочь декана в придачу. Выбирай специальность, или три, или десять, Джек.

Рядом с Джеком стоял Бобби, улыбался и подбрасывал на ладони бобовое зернышко.

Тогда, как и сейчас, Джек чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным.

 

* * *

 

А потом немного сбитая с толку Бреннан позвала его к себе.

— Бут советовал мне поговорить с тобой. Он решил, что тебе нужна помощь с этим делом, Ходжинс. Ты слишком эмоционально к нему относишься. Мы оба знаем, что нет никакого заговора корпораций и правительство никого не убило, чтобы спрятать следы. Если оценить факты критически, Ходжинс, то…

— Мы просто не знаем, от чего именно парень умер, я в курсе. Не знаем и не можем дать заключение. Не «Монсанто» отравило его. И спасибо за заботу.

И через два часа он вбежал к Бреннан в кабинет с криком:

— Я хочу сжечь его тело! Тело Уэйна.

— Давай уточним, — произнес Бут у него за спиной. — Под институтом пикеты, потому что мать не может похоронить тело сына, а ты собираешься сжечь покойника в экспериментальных целях? Браво, Ходжинс. Депрессия тебе явно не грозит. И нам вместе с тобой. И кто же даст на это разрешение?

— Если это предполагаемое убийство, разве ФБР не имеет таких полномочий? — Джек посмотрел на Бута в упор.

— И ты, Ходжинс, солжешь, что есть основания считать эту смерть убийством и подозревать «Монсанто», только чтобы сжечь тело и изучить пепел без согласия ближайших родственников? — возмутилась Бреннан.

Джек все еще смотрел на Бута.

— Хорошо, — медленно проговорил Бут. — Я рискну и подставлю голову под нож начальства. А с «Монсанто», если явятся их адвокаты, Джек разберется сам.

Вечером Джек снова пошел домой пешком: у ограды парка все еще дежурил пикетчик. На этот раз другой — и Джек молча прошел мимо него, все равно надвинув капюшон на голову и не оборачиваясь, словно чего-то боялся.

А под утро проснулся от старого кошмара.

Во сне он вновь снимал трубку, слышал голос деда, внезапно больной, отчаянный, какой-то старчески дребезжащий. Джек срывался в разгар вечеринки и летел через полгорода домой, зачем-то прокрадывался в родной дом тайком, как велел дед. Через служебные помещения цокольного этажа он пробирался к гаражу и в десяти метрах от двери… Что-то подхватило его и с силой швырнуло о стену, словно руки невидимого великана. Больно ударило в уши, обожгло глаза и легкие, обдало жаром лицо, руки, и Джек закричал и закашлялся вместо крика.

И потом он с трудом перевернулся на живот и увидел: повсюду летал серый «снег» и дымился, потрескивая; двери в гараж не было; остов машины — местами раскаленный докрасна — напоминал догорающий спичечный домик; стоял невыносимый запах гари; и вонь горелого мяса, в которой еще оставались какие-то сладкие ноты; что-то черно-красное и бесформенное прикипело к рулю и переднему сиденью намертво и словно булькало, начиная остывать; и сквозь это обугленное, булькающее, местами проступали пожелтевшие кости с хрустящей на вид корочкой от сгоревшего жира.

У Джека не получалось закричать, он хватал воздух и легкие отдавались болью. И только.

А потом сзади раздались шаги.

Кто-то встал позади Джека и рассмеялся.

— Прощай, старик, — сказал кузен Бобби со странной печалью. — Возвращаю твои инвестиции.

Джек готов был поклясться чем угодно, что мимо него прокатилось по полу бобовое зернышко.

Первым делом, когда Джек очнулся от кошмара, он, как был голый, вскочил, прошел к секретеру и вытащил документы об отказе от наследства. Он перечитал, поглаживая рукой, словно стирая аккуратно пыль, распоряжение о переводе акций всех основных компаний на имя Бобби.

Никаких улик не нашли. Джек был единственным свидетелем смерти деда, но он был и заинтересованным лицом.

— Ищите, кому выгодно, — прогудел тогда его адвокат. — Вам, мистер Ходжинс, выгодно не меньше, чем вашему кузену.

Выслушав адвоката, Джек избавился от дедовского наследства навсегда. Просто так. Бесплатно. Отдал, чтобы жить спокойной и незатейливой жизнью. Он хотел быть ученым, исследователем...

Но всегда оставалось двойное дно.

 

* * *

 

Чернокожий пикетчик, такой же тусклый и печальный от холода, как и в прошлый раз, поджидал Джека по ту сторону ограды.

— Это убийство! — крикнул ему Джек, не сбавляя ходу. — Антифриз! Кто-то каждый день понемногу травил мальчишку бытовым антифризом!

 

 

 

 

__________________________________________

 _«Монсанто» (Monsanto)_ — транснациональная корпорация, основанная в 1901 г. в США, изначально специализировалась, как предприятие химической промышленности, в настоящее время занимается разработкой и производством трансгенных растений и аграрными технологиями. "Монсанто" единолично и совместно с правительством США владеет многими патентами на трансгенные или болезнеустойчивые сельскохозяйственные культуры. Злой молвой "Монсанто" приписывается владение универсальной технологией производства семян-"терминаторов", не позволяющих получить урожай в следующих поколениях и ставящих фермеров в зависимость от поставок корпорации.

 _21 ноября 1963 года и 5 июня 1968 года_ — даты, когда были убиты братья Кеннеди.

 _"Разыскивающий" (Cruiser)_ — к/ф с Аль Пачино в главной роли, о поисках преступника среди представителей гомосексуальной БДСМ-субкультуры.


End file.
